Insegura
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: En el amor no hay edad ¿Cierto? ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un hombre que te dobla la edad? Temari se ve envuelta en una relación con el atractivo hombre que la besó en un pasillo de su colegio. Shikamaru jamás debió haber probado sus labios, porque después de haber saboreado el néctar de estos, no se cree capaz de poder vivir sin ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícito**

 **Pareja:**

 **ShikaTema**

 **Capítulo 1**

Juraba que pudo oír el sonido de su corazón quebrándose en pedacitos. Se acomodó los lentes, cubrió su rostro con una máscara de frialdad.

—Perdón. —su voz sonó vacía. Cerró la puerta, y caminó por el pasillo vacío.

No quería llorar, no se permitiría llorar. Ella sabía que ellos dos eran novios, sabía que ellos se besaban y hacían eso, pero verlo con sus propios ojos, ver la mano de Sasuke perdiéndose debajo de la falda de Sakura, ver sus labios besándose y sus mientes torturando los del otro, escuchar el leve gemido saliendo de la boca de ella. Era demasiado. El dolor en su pecho era casi físico.

Siempre supo que no podía y no iba a tenerlo, pero dentro de ella, soñaba con que él se enamoraría de ella, que vería al lado, a su mejor amiga y se daría cuenta que era la mujer de su vida, pero eso no fueron más que ilusiones tontas. Eso no la hacía más que una idiota enamorada más. ¿Acaso podía ser más estúpida?

El colegio estaba desierto, apenas el timbre sonaba, los estudiantes corría fuera de aquella institución, así que se permitió dejar correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, se abrazó a sí misma.

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! Sintió deseo de correr a decirle a la directora lo que había visto, lo que estaban haciendo Sakura y Sasuke en uno de los salones, pero no podía. Después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos.

El pasillo parecía eterno mientras caminaba lentamente por él.

—¡Oye! Niña, ¿por qué estás llorando? —las fuertes y masculinas manos de un hombre la detuvieron. —¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. —dijo soltándose de su agarre. No podía alzar la mirada y ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—No quiero parecer metiche —dijo, aunque sí era un metiche y él lo sabía. —pero nadie llora por nada.

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿entiende? —gruñó viendo a los ojos por primera vez al idiota ese.

Unos hermosos y oscuros ojos negros se posaron en ella. Temari tragó saliva mientras el hombre levantaba sus lentes y le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres hermosas. —Shikamaru se maldijo por haber abierto la boca, lo último que le faltaba era recibir una demanda por acoso infantil.

Temari miró de pies a cabeza al hombre. Tenía su pelo negro atado detrás de su cabeza con una cola de caballo, vestía un traje negro, que parecía ser caro, una corbata azul marino y una camisa blanca. Debía medir 1.80 o más, tenía un cuerpo delgado y definido, trabajado por horas en el gimnasio. Era tan guapo como un modelo de Armani o Calvin Klein.

—No me mienta, por favor. —dijo con su voz quebrándose, sabía que era fea, además de gorda, usaba lentes.

—¿Mentir? ¿Por qué crees que miento? —lo que debería hacer, es irse y dejar a la niña llorona solo, pero el caballero que llevaba dentro, no le permitía dejar llorar a una mujer, aunque está fuera una mocoso de 15 o 16 años.

—Porque no soy hermosa, sé que soy fea. —lloró. Era fea y por eso, Sasuke no se había fijado en ella, por fea, era que él la veía únicamente como amiga.

Shikamaru examinó detenidamente a la niña. No era para nada fea, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, un cuerpo lleno de curvas, muchos la consideraría gorda, pero él no era de eso, ella se veía sana, hermosa.

—Eres hermosa, y si no fueras una niña, te besaría. —las palabras salieron sin que las hubiera pensada. Volvió a maldecirse, había ido a buscar al retrasado de su ahijado y terminaría con una demanda por pedofilia.

—Entonces hágalo. —se mordió el labio. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Cómo diablos se le ocurre decir algo así! Debería empezar a usar su cerebro.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —la mirada de Shikamaru se encendió.

—Y-yo… —ella no pudo mantenerle la mirada, volteó a ver hacia un lado. Shikamaru le agarró la barbilla con delicadeza.

—Si me lo pides, lo haré. —aseguró. Sus ojos se toparon con otros verdes.

—Béseme. —dijo perdida en la profundidad de su mirada oscuro.

Shikamaru presionó sus labios con los de ella, luego se alejó lentamente. Temari se vio decepcionada. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Un hombre como ese jamás la besaría de verdad!

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó acariciándole el labio con el pulgar.

—Ese no fue un beso. —no pudo disimular la decepción en su voz, y es que, ni siquiera lo intentó.

Shikamaru sabía que iría al infierno por eso, pero volvió a estampar su boca con la de ella, pero esta vez la besó como de verdad. Le dio pequeños toquecitos con su lengua a sus labios, invitándola a abrir la boca, cuando ella lo hizo, su lengua buscó la de ella, acariciándola, jugando con ella, saqueó su boca, y cuando ella gimió de placer, sonrió. Sus manos apretaron su trasero mientras ella le clava las uñas en los antebrazos.

Temari no podía creer que estaba teniendo su primer beso con un hombre tan guapo. Le devolvía el beso con torpeza, pero a él no parecía importarle mucho. Esto debía ser un jodido sueño, no podía ser real, ella no estaba besando a un extraño increíblemente atractivo en medio de un pasillo del colegio.

Abrió los ojos cuando él se fue alejando de ella. Shikamaru estaba duro como una piedra, la niña se veía hermosa, sonrosada, con la respiración agitada y sus labios hinchados. Tenía que alejarse de ella, o terminaría haciéndole el amor

—Estoy buscando a un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, ¿lo conoces?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—No.

Se miraron por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, ninguno trataba de poner fin al silencio incómodo. Temari pensaban el algo inteligente que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Temari se tensó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, no se atrevió a verlo, sabía que debía ir de la mano con Sakura.

—Hasta luego. Me tengo que ir. —dijo antes de prácticamente salir corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, puso sus manos en las rodillas e inhaló con fuerza, exhaló lentamente, y repitió un par de veces. Estaba avergonzada por haber salido corriendo como una tonta, pero tampoco habría sido capaz de encarar a Sasuke sin ponerse a llorar.

Intentó no hacerlo, pero al final, acarició sus labios con los dedos. ¡La había besado! El hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, la había besado de verdad, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca... Se sintió bien, en ese instante, dejó de ser una mocosa para ser una mujer deseada, hermosa, y para qué negarlo, excitada. Porque no quería solo un beso, quería más, quería hacer lo mismo que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron haciendo.

¡No te ilusiones! Le gritó una vocecilla dentro de su cabecita. No volverá a pasar. Y la voz tenía razón. Pasó toda una semana, y ella no sabía nada de Shikamaru.

El día siguiente al beso, estaba nerviosa, pensando que tal vez él le enviaría algún mensaje con Sasuke, o que aparecería frente al portón de colegio esperando por ella. Pero luego de cinco días, la fría realidad la tocó. No pasaría. Para él solo había sido un simple beso, nada más.

—Sasuke, ¿me prestas tu celular? —le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

Él asintió, se lo entregó y siguió escribiendo en su laptop. Estaban trabajando en una presentación sobre La Crisis Económica de 1920 y La Depresión de 1930. Tenían que exponer la semana siguiente, así que estaban terminando algunos detalles, pero todo el trabajo ya estaba hecho, ella se había tomado el tiempo de buscar la información, decidir que estaría en la presentación, hacer los resúmenes para los compañeros y hacer pequeñas tarjetas para la exposición, en caso de que algún detalle se les olvidara.

Temari fantaseó un poco, después de todo estaban ellos dos solos, en la habitación de Sasuke, con la puerta cerrada... Síp, si él hubiera querido besarla, podría hacerlo, pero claro, ella no era tan guapa... —Sasuke... ¿puedes traer más limonada?

Él miró la jarra vacía, suspiró y asintió. Cuando el desapareció por la puerta, se puso manos a la obra, buscó en la agenda el nombre de Shikamaru, y ¡BINGO! Lo apuntó en un papelito y lo escondió dentro de su sostén. Luego le echó una mano a Sasuke con la presentación en Power Point. Cuando terminaron, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, se ofreció a llevarla a casa, y lo hizo.

—Gaara, ya llegué —gritó al abrir la puerta.

—¿Se supone que tiene que importarme? —respondió juguetonamente.

—Eres mi hermano mayor, tiene que importarte.

—Mmm, no... Lo siento, Enana no me importa. —salió de la cocina donde estaba y se acercó a ella.

—¿Terminaste todo?

—Síp. —dijo con una sonrisa falsa. —Tenemos todo listo para el lunes, ahora Sasuke podrá irse a la playa con su familia —y Sakura.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, gracias. Me voy a dormir.

—Lávate los dientes.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Tengo mis dudas con eso, Enana.

Temari frunció el ceño y le enseñó el dedo corazón. Gaara soltó una carcajada y le dijo algo que ella no escuchó. Estaba encerrada en el baño, sacó el papelito, respiró hondo y marcó el número con su celular. Por suerte, el suyo era privado, así él no sabría quién lo llamaba.

—Shikamaru Nara... —su voz hizo que le faltara el aire. —Aló... Hola... Hola... ¿Alguien? ¿Sasuke, eres tú otra vez?

Cuando Shikamaru colgó, Temari pudo volver a respirar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se sentía estúpida pero feliz. Tenía su número y podía llamarlo cuantas veces quisiera, escuchar su voz... y soñar que él se sentía atraído por ella, y que le decía hermosa.

—Temari, ¿qué haces ahí dentro?

—Me lavo los dientes.

—Llevas más de media hora ahí, segura que no comiste algo que...

—Gaara, déjame.

—¿Te estás masturbando?

—¡GAARAAAAAA!

—Lo siento.

—Déjame en paz.

—Está bien. Solo que me preocupa que lleves tanto tiempo ahí... ¿Estás embarazada? Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Estás embarazada!

—A menos que el Espíritu Santo lo haya hecho, no creo que eso sea posible si soy virgen.

—Creo que voy a dejarte en paz.

—Gracias.

Así era su hermano, una especie de madre obsesiva. Pero de igual manera lo quería. Lo quería mucho y con todo su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru se frotó la cara. Había estado recibiendo llamadas de un número desconocido desde la noche anterior, y se estaba hartando de que nadie hablara del otro lado. Ni siquiera podía ignorar las llamadas, por si acaso era algún cliente. Su celular volvió a sonar. Número desconocido. Inspiró hondo, podía ser un jodido cliente, y, rechino los dientes antes de apretar el botón verde.

—Shikamaru Nara... —silencio. —Oye, en serio, deja de molestarme, tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo pasar todo el puto día respondiendo tus llamadas, sabes. Yo trabajo, me gano la vida y lo me la paso jodiendo a la puta gente.

—Shiik-kamaru... —reconoció la voz al otro lado. Su pene se endureció al instante, esto estaba mal, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

—Lo siento, yo pensé que eras alguien más... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —tenía que pensar con la cabeza que estaba sobre sus hombros, no con la que estaba entre sus piernas.

Se había obsesionado con la niña, estaba mal masturbarse pensando en ella, en lo bien que se vería desnuda sobre su cama, a la luz de las velas, con las piernas abiertas y el sexo húmedo rogando por tenerlo dentro. Pero no importaba cuanto la deseara, no iba a tenerla, no podía tener. Esa niña estaba prohibida para él. Aunque en ese momento, su pene estaba diciendo lo contrario. Tuvo que reacomodar su erección, que había llegado a un punto doloroso. Se recordó que la cárcel era un lugar feo en el que terminaría si se le ocurría tocar a esa niña, no quería ir ahí, y en definitiva, no quería ser la novia de nadie.

—Yo... Yo quería verte.

—Oye, mira. Estoy trabajando, pero si quieres puedo llevarlos a comer mañana a ti y a Sasuke, ¿sí? Te llevas bien con él, ¿no? tengo entendido que son buenos amigos

—Sí... Somos amigos... pero... Yo pensaba que... nosotros...

—Mira... ¿cuál es tu nombre? —respondió sintiéndose un maldito por haberlo olvidado.

—Temari —la voz de ella sonó quebrada.

—Temari, no quería confundirte con ese beso, ¿entiendes? Siento mucho haberlo hecho, no quería que te hicieras falsas ilusiones.

—Entiendo... Perdón, no volveré a molestar.

—Temari... —terminó la llamada.

Shikamaru lanzó el celular contra la puerta, este cayó al piso en pedazos. ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que comprar otro.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Shikamaru —se dijo.

No debería importarle lastimarla, era mejor si lo odiaba, así no se vería tentado a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Pero la verdad era que sí le importaba, que quería tenerla cerca, y quería enseñarle a amar, ser su único hombre, demostrarle que era hermosa, que cualquier hombre sería afortunado en tenerla, borrar todo rastro de inocencia de su mirada. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero la quería para él, y para nadie más.

Llevaba una semana exacta fantaseando con tener a Temari en diferentes posiciones, en la ducha, contra la pared, en su cama, en el sofá, en la encimera de la cocina... ¡Dios mío! ¡Iré al Infierno! Tampoco es que fuera un santo, pero hasta él tenía un límite y esa había sido Temari. No podía mancillar a esa chiquilla tonta. Nunca. Jamás. No la tocaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba al menos media hora viendo la pantalla de su celular. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ella no le importaba, no había sido nada más que un simple, jodido y vacío beso. Empezó a llorar como idiota. Por suerte estaba sola, encerrada en su cuarto. Nadie la vería, nadie lo sabría. Tiró el celular a un lado, abrazó sus rodillas y lloró. Lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, después se lavó la cara, y se prometió no llorar por Shikamaru o Sasuke, nunca más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases terminaron temprano ese día. La exposición salió perfecta, tanto ella como Sasuke obtuvieron un 100 de calificación. Se despidió de Sasuke y Sakura, pasó por la panadería que estaba en la esquina, compró pan dulce relleno de crema pastelera y leche para llevar a casa. El fin de semana no había sido tan malo, su hermano la notó decaída y decidió alegrarla con sus bromas tontas y llevarla a comprarse algo de ropa. Al principio se negó, pero era difícil rechazar ropa nueva.

Un carro negro se detuvo frente a ella, la ventana se bajó y dejó ver a Shikamaru Nara. —Sube.

—No.

—Temari tenemos que hablar —ella comenzó a caminar, él condujo a su lado. —Por favor. Hablemos.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Sube.

—No quiero.

—Sube o te meteré a la fuerza.

Temari bufó. —Inténtelo.

El carro se detuvo, Shikamaru bajo y tal como lo dijo, la echó sobre su hombre y la metió en el asiento del copiloto con tal rapidez, que Temari no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Te llevaré a mi casa, ahí podemos hablar con tranquilidad. Luego te llevaré a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notaaas: Hola, muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado la historia xD Perdón por lo actualizar el fic seguido, solo les informo que este fic está publicado en que va por el capítulo 12 y acá lo estoy subiendo conforme voy arreglando los errores y horrores que no me di cuenta a tiempo que tenía.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Temari se sentó en el sofá, y acomodó sus cosas a un lado. Shikamaru le dio un vaso de Coca-cola que trajo de la cocina, ella lo tomó, y le dio un pequeño sorbo, no alzó la cabeza. Él se sentó sobre la mesita de té que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué esperas que pase entre nosotros, Temari? —le preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Jamás fue mi intención confundirte, ¿entiendes? No quería que pensaras que podíamos tener una relación. Eres una mujer hermosa, no mentí en eso. Pero aun eres una niña, y yo un hombre...

—¿Puedo irme a mi casa? —preguntó recorriendo el borde del vaso con su dedo índice.

—Mírame. —pidió, y cuando ella no lo hizo, sintió deseos de destrozar algo. —Temari, mírame.

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo de furia. Temari no era una mujer que se dejara pisotear, ni tampoco se permitía ser débil frente a nadie, cuando habló, sonó segura, su voz no se quebró, y su tono era tranquilo.

—Yo no esperaba ningún tipo de relación romántica, solo quería que usted me quitara la virginidad, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin sonar como una cualquiera.

—¿Quieres decir que...? —inconscientemente, Shikamaru apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Temari, ella sintió el calor de sus palmas, tragó grueso.

Ella intentó calmarse, sonrió un poco avergonzada, y dijo: —Pero eso ya no importa, ¿puede llevarme a mi casa?

—¿Solo querías sexo conmigo? —sus manos vagaron más arriba, metiéndose debajo de su falda, acariciando sus muslos.

—Sí. —su voz apenas salió, sus pulgares formaban círculos sobre su piel, sentía lava ardiendo corriendo por sus venas.

—¡Dios, niña!... —se inclinó hacia ella, su aliento cálido chocaba contra su rostro. Sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. —Te llevaré a casa.

Seguía mirando sus labios, Temari no aguantó más, tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Shikamaru gimió devolviéndole el beso con fuerza. ¿Qué tenía está niña que lo encendía con tanta facilidad? En solo segundos estaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas, empujando su erección contra su sexo.

Ding dong, ding dong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru. Su auto estaba estacionado frente a la cochera, así que el bastardo estaba en casa, y se negaba a abrirle la puerta. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo...? ¡Mierda! Seguramente el maldito estaba teniendo sexo con alguien. Miró sobre su hombro, Sakura estaba impaciente, y ella giró su cabeza en su dirección, sonrió forzadamente.

—¿No está? —preguntó sin disimular su enojo.

—Creo que no.

—¿Quién va a llevarnos al cine? —ella debería bajar un poco su tono.

—Llamaré a Itachi.

—Quiero ver esa película.

—Lo sé, linda.

-.-.-.-.-.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Gaara intentaba no ser un psicótico, Temari solo se había retrasado una hora y 27 minutos... Podía haberse quedado con algún amigo. Sasuke... seguro estaba hablando con él... o el rubio estúpido... ¿cuál era su nombre?

El teléfono estaba a unos metros de él, se sentía tentado de llamarla, pero no lo hizo...

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió.

—Me quedé hablando con Naruto. —mintió.

—Ese era su nombre. —dijo para sí mismo. —¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Porque solo me quedé hablando un rato.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, la verdad es que fui a tener sexo salvaje con un hombre que me dobla la edad. —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Esas bromas no son graciosas.

—Pensé que eso era lo que querías oír.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento. Ella abierta de piernas, sobre su sofá, él sobre ella, sus manos amasando esas tetas, sus labios besándose, y su sexo rogando por estar dentro ella, entonces sonó el timbre, lo ignoró pero ella no.

—Tienes que abrir. —le dijo removiéndose.

—Déjalos ahí. —besó su cuello, ella se sobresaltó cuando tocó su centro, corrió sus bragas a un lado. —¡Dios! Estás mojada. —hundió un dedo dentro de ella.

—L-la puert-ta...

Sacó y volvió a hundir sus dedos, repitió el movimiento varias veces, sintiendo como su mano se mojaba con sus fluidos.

—¡Oh! —ella agarró su mano, deteniéndola cuando hundió un segundo dedo. —¡Espera! ¡Me duele!

—Eres tan estrecha. —volvió a hundir sus dedos en ella.

—Shikamaru... —se curvó y lloriqueó un poco. —Para... por favor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari entró en su cuarto luego del interrogatorio de su hermano. Puso el seguro, se desnudó para cambiarse, su sexo se contrajo con el recuerdo de lo que había hecho, o más bien, dejado que le hicieran.

Cerró los ojos un momento, quería ser capaz de devolver el tiempo, y poder estar otra vez en el sofá de Shikamaru. Él se había detenido cuando lo pidió, sacó sus dedos, por un segundo pensó que todo se detendría ahí, pero no fue así.

Shikamaru le quitó sus bragas, la hizo ponerse de rodillas sobre el sofá, apoyando los codos en el respaldo, separó sus rodillas y alzó su trasero, exponiendo su sexo desde atrás.

—Hermoso. —le acarició una nalga, y luego, sin previo aviso, la mordió duro, ella gritó en respuesta. Shikamaru separó sus nalgas, lamió su sexo con maestría.

—¡Jesús! —gimió Temari. Se sentía tan bien, la penetró con su lengua, succionó su clítoris, sin previo aviso volvió a hundir sus dedos dentro de ella.

—Quiero que te vengas, Temari. —dijo con la voz ronca. —Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre, ¿entiendes?

Ella ronroneó algo. Él tenía que poseerla, pero no quería quitarle su virginidad. No aún. Vio su culo, redondito y perfecto, luego pensó en su agujero oscuro. ¿Qué tal si le daba por ese culito hermoso? ¿Ella aceptaría?

—¿Qué haces? —chilló cuando empujó un poco su dedo dentro su culo.

—Disfruta. —siguió empujando hasta que este entro completo.

Temari se arqueó, sintiéndose avergonzada y excitada. Shikamaru todavía tenía dos dedos dentro de su vagina, y ahora uno en su culo, movió los que estaban en su centro hasta que tuvo un orgasmo devastador que la rompió en mil fragmentos, todos sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de esos dedos.

Cuando el último de los temblores la atravesó, sacó sus dedos. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sonrió un poco.

—Eso fue...

—Todavía no termino contigo. —le informó y sintió una oscura satisfacción cuando ella se estremeció.

—¿Vas a quitarme la virginidad? —preguntó asustada.

—Sí. —le besó la frente. —Pero no la que tú quieres.

—No entiendo.

—Voy a enterrarme profundamente en tu culito. —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—No... Yo no quiero...

—¿No me dejarás? —la sentó en su cama. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. —Está bien, no voy a obligarte, pero si algún día quieres probarlo, déjame ser el primero.

La besó en la boca, un pequeño beso casto, Temari se saboreó en sus labios.

—Voy a encargarme de esto. —miró su erección. —Luego te llevaré a casa. -ella asintió sin apartar su vista del bulto en sus pantalones. —¿Has visto uno antes? —negó con la cabeza. —¿Quieres ver cómo me masturbo? -asintió nerviosa.

Gaara llamó a la puerta, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. —TEMARI, ABREME LA PUERTA.

—Me estoy cambiando.

—Quiero disculparme.

—Acepto las disculpas. —dijo buscando que ponerse.

—De verdad siento ser una madre sobreprotectora. —dijo. —Es solo que no quiero que nada malo te pase.

—Lo sé, Gaara. —respondió. —Nada me ha pasado.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pero ahora déjame cambiarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Temari llegó a clases ese día con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke notó algo diferente en ella, pero no sabía decir qué era. La saludó como de costumbre, pero no pudo mantener la mirada lejos de ella... Nunca la había visto tan... ¿iluminada? Esa tal vez no era la palabra correcta, pero no encontraba otra para describir el aura que la rodeaba.

—Sasuke. —lo llamó Sakura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirando a su novia.

—Ven aquí. —pidió, cuando él se acercó, le dio un beso en los labios.

La semana pasada, la escena que acaba de presenciar le hubiera roto el corazón a Temari, pero ahora mismo, le valía una jodida mierda, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en Shikamaru y todo lo que le había hecho, como había reaccionado y todo el placer que había sentido.

Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con Naruto. Al ver el dolor en su rostro, sintió lástima por él, y compresión porque entendía lo jodido que era estar enamorado de la persona equivocada.

—¿Quieres ir a comprar una hamburguesa? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, el rubio se la devolvió, lastimosamente esta no llegó a iluminar su mirada.

—Solo si tú invitas.

—Ok, pero la próxima es tu turno de pagar.

—Es en trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse; se empalmaba con tan solo pensar en Temari. Se sentía como un puto adolescente virgen cachondo con las hormonas locas, y no un hombre que pasaba la treintena y había follado con mujeres despampanantes.

Centró su mirada en Kakashi Hatake, el jodido bastardo habla de alguna mierda sobre trabajo, y ¿en qué pensaba él? En follarse aTemari de todas la maneras posibles.

—Y terminé follándome el culo de tu madre. —dijo Kakashi para confirmar que Shikamaru no le prestaba una pizca de atención. Dio un manotazo en la mesa. —¿En qué coño piensas? ¡Espera! ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿En una mujer con tetas y culo enormes?

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. —¿Tan obvio es?

—No, es solo que contigo siempre tiene que ver con mujeres. ¿La follaste y quieres repetir?

—Todavía no se lo he hecho.

—¿Perdiste tu toque? —se mofó Kakashi.

Shikamaru sonrió con arrogancia. —No quise hacerlo.

—Y ahora te duelen las pelotas y te arrepientes de tu estupidez, ¿o me equivoco?

—Tienes toda la razón, hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.

Sabía bien que lo que estaba haciendo era una de las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, ¿le importaba? No, porque en ese instante no estaba pensando precisamente con la cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros, sino una que se encontraba un poco más al sur.

Volvió a ver la hora en su reloj, faltaban unos minutos para que Temari saliera de clases, ya estaba empalmado, y solamente con imaginarla usando su uniforme. Esa mocosa lo encendía como un chispa a una casa bañada en gasolina... ¡Soy un jodido pedófilo!

Vio salir uno a uno a los estudiantes, hasta que se encontró con la mujer que monopolizaba todas sus fantasías.

No tuvo que verlo, porque su cuerpo reaccionó a él, sentía su mirada fija en ella, miró a su alrededor; buscándolo con la mirada, no estaba en ningún lado. Tal vez era su imaginación.

—¿En qué piensas, Tema? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Nada. —sonrió. —Solo sentí que alguien me estaba viendo.

—¿A ti? —se burló Sakura. Sasuke le echó una mirada molesta. —¿Qué?

—A veces, simplemente eres insoportable, Sakura. —esta vez quién habló fue Naruto. Nadie reaccionó, porque de todas las personas del mundo, jamás pensaron que sería el rubio quien le dijeras sus verdades a Sakura.

—¡Sasuke! —chilló ella.

—¡Sakura! —chilló él a modo de burla.

—¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? —gruñó enfadada.

—No puedo ir por la vida golpeando a todo el que te diga la verdad en la cara.

Temari sonrió. ¡Pobre Sakura! Se creía tan importante como para arruinar la amistad de casi toda una vida. Naruto y Sasuke, se conocieron en el jardín de niños, se odiaron a muerte, se pelearon a golpes, luego se rieron, descubrieron que vivían a dos casas del otro, volvieron a pelearse por el amor de una vecina, cuando ella los rechazó a los dos, se hicieron amigos y así ha sido desde entonces.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —gritó y se fue echando humo, estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke hiciera siempre lo que ella quería y odiaba que cada vez que el rubio estaba de por medio, Sasuke nunca seguía sus órdenes. Naruto se carcajeó, se despidió y se fue hacia donde estaba su padre.

—A veces siento que la odio. —dijo Sasuke. Su relación con Sakura lo desgastaba, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarla.

Temari lo miró confundida y tal vez, esperanzada. —No sé qué decirte.

—Mejor me voy. Hasta luego. —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Temari olió ese perfume que tanto le gustaba, sintió cosquillitas en el estómago por la cercanía de Sasuke, por sus labios contra su piel.

Los celos corrieron por sus venas cuando el imbécil de Sasuke besó a SU niña. Estuvo a punto de bajarse del auto, golpearlo, echar a Temari sobre su hombro y marcar su territorio de alguna forma cavernícola.

Cuando ella empezó a caminar, arrancó el motor, y la siguió. Temari frunció el ceño, observó el auto negro que la seguía, pensó en gritar "Fuego, fuego, fuego" para llamar la atención, bueno, eso solo en caso de quien sea que estuviera conduciendo ese jodido carro fuera un traficante de blancas.

La ventanilla se bajó dejando ver al hombre que estaba rondando sus pensamientos desde hacía días. —Sube, Temari.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Qué subas!

—¿Pero qué coño te crees? ¡A mí no me des órdenes!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Que subas!

—No.

—Temari...

—¿Qué?

Shikamaru suspiró resignado. —Ven conmigo, por favor.

—¡Está bien! Solo tenías que pedirlo de buena manera, porque si me das órdenes te quedaras con las ganas de verme obedecer. –t-erminó la frase acomodándose en el asiento.

—Eso lo veremos, niña. —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Temari sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su columna vertebral. ¿Qué le haría hoy? ¿Por fin perdería su virginidad?

Le escribió un mensaje a Gaara, diciéndole que estaría en casa de Naruto, luego le pidió a Naruto que la cubriera en caso de emergencia. El rubio le respondió que lo haría a cambio de otra hamburguesa, y ella, por supuesto, lo mando al carajo.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—Con mi cuartada.

—¿Ah?

—Le dije a mi hermano que iría a casa de Naruto, y Naruto va a cubrirme a cambio de una hamburguesa.

Shikamaru estaba olvidando que estaba tratando con una adolescente que todavía tenía que pedir permiso. Se metía en algo jodido, lo sabía y le valí 80 hectáreas de verga.

-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke vio a Temari subir a un Mercedez que conocía bastante bien. Sintió el miedo y la ira recorrer su cuerpo, ¿qué quería Shikamaru con su amiga? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la jodida cabeza?

Tenía que hablar seriamente con ese imbécil. No iba a dejar que usara y desechara a su mejor amiga como lo hacía con cada mujer que conocía. Porque si algo se sabía bien de Shikamaru Nara, era que al jodido bastardo lo único que le interesaba de una mujer, era lo que esta tenía entre sus piernas.

-.-.-.-.-.

—Shikamaru… —ese pequeño gemido que brotó de esa boquita mientras acariciaba levemente su clítoris, lo convirtió en una bestia sedienta de sexo.

Sexo duro, sudoroso, salvaje; con gritos, mordidas y arañazos.

Él no le había dado tiempo para nada. Apenas puso el pie dentro de la casa, la llevó a su habitación, la desnudó y acarició su sexo húmedo. El dedo de Shikamaru recorrió su abertura, excitándola más, produciéndole placer, pero no el suficiente. Movió las caderas, buscando aumentar el rocé de su dedo contra su piel sensible, pero lo único que ganó, fue que él se detuviera.

Levantó el torso, apoyándose en los hombros para poder verlo. Se estaba desnudando, dejando libre su piel, tenía un paquete de seis abdominales perfectamente trabajados, Temari sintió el deseo incontrolable de lamerlos, su mirada siguió su camino hacia abajo, en el preciso momento en el que Shikamaru dejaba caer sus pantalones, tragó saliva. Su pene formaba una tienda de campaña en sus bóxer.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le pregunto Shikamaru con una sonrisa maliciosa que la hizo mojarse aún más.

Ella no dijo nada, hipnotizada como estaba, era incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Shikamaru se acercó a ella, Temari sintió el colchón hundirse con su peso, suspiró sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Shikamaru se detuvieron en sus labios. —Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas el conocimiento, pero primero necesito saber si estás segura de esto.

—Lo estoy.

—Va a dolerte. —afirmó.

—Lo sé.

Shikamaru la besó suavemente, lamiendo sus labios primero, luego, se abrió paso entre ellos con la lengua, ella gimió de placer, mientras que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

—Iré despacio. —le prometió. —Por ser tu primera vez, lo haremos suave.

Las mejillas de Temari se tiñeron de rojo, y eso le encantó. Shikamaru le acarició los muslos, volvió a besarla, ella le devolvió el beso sin ningún rastro de timidez, aunque los movimientos de sus labios eran torpes, a él le encantó como besaba.

—¡Ay! —se quejó ella cuando trató de penetrarla con dos dedos.

—Eres tan jodidamente estrecha. —gimió él.


End file.
